legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Cosmo
"Cosmo, you ignorant boob!" - ''Anti-Cosmo '''Anti Cosmo' is a villain/anti hero in the LOTM series. He serves as Slade's 2nd in command/ best friend in Slade's team and is very loyal to him. Anti Cosmo is the leader of the anti fairies because of his high intelligence, though he still had to listen to the Anti Fairy Council. Anti Cosmo though betrayed the Council when they ordered him to betray Slade and spread bad luck all over the multiverse on one particular Friday the 13th where every universe experiences it. Greatest Strength: His Intelligence Greatest Weakness: He's a sore loser Main Allies: Anti Wanda, Slade, Bender, Skipper, Hades, Celes Chere, Black Star Alignment: Evil (The Beginning and Slade Strikes Back), Neutral (The V Team Island Adventure and The Great Time Adventure), Anti Hero (Legends of Light and Darkness and beyond) Voiced by: Daran Norris His theme song Personality Anti Cosmo is clever, cunning, affable and evil. Like his boss Slade Wilson, he is calm, patient and smart. Anti Cosmo is the mind in mastermind as Slade is the master in mastermind. He is loyal to Slade as always and enjoys his other villains' presence. But even he has limits to Slade's loyalty and does question his plans when he goes too far such as Slade's obsession with young heroes. Despite his evil he is more than capable of working with the heroes when required as his team ups with them in The V Team Island Adventure and The Great Time Travel Adventure. His loyalty is established when he is chosen by Slade to arrange his and Cele's wedding so he makes Sideshow Bob his best man, Waul the reverend and Captain Hook in charge of decorating. The two characters he has the most respect for are Slade Wilson and Bender Rodriguez as they are the only people he would listen to. When he helps the heroes he does listen to Bender Friends: Slade, the V Team, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Thailog, Warrior Monkey, Evil Manta, Megabyte, Sideshow Bob, Cat R Waul, the Disney Angels (sometimes), Bender and the B Team, Celes Chere, the Alpha Team, Emperor X (sometimes), Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, R2-D2, C3PO, Shade, Phantom R, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Irene Addler, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, Death the Kid, Dr. Strange, Mr. Gold, Saul Goodman, Blue, Magneto, Ozymandias, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang, Suki, Starkiller, Cruger, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Yasha, Connor, Major Kirrahue, Buffy Summers, Enemies: Megatron, the Master, Jack of Blades, Uka Uka, Alt Doofenschimtz, Darkwarrior Duck, Joker, Marcline's Dad, No Heart, Eggman Nega, Dib and his friends (sometimes), Emperor X (sometimes), Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Discord, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway the Templar Order, Anarky, GBF and his Squad, Jesse, Peter Pan, Issac/The Author, Choronos Relationships Slade: He is Slade's most loyal follower and life long friend. These two are great friends as said above and have their sense of honor and morals that stand them out from other villains. Slade and him have known each other for a very long time. The V Team: Anti Cosmo was the one who made to call to recruit the V Team led by Eddy. They loyally helped the two ever since. And the two have served as mentors for them through their own adventure Dib: Unlike Slade, he doesn't hold a grudge against Dib, He actually likes the kid and is hesitant to hurt him. In a way he's a friendly enemy to Dib and the others. But he does get annoyed with Dib's childish ideas Bender: Originally his main rival, like Dib to Slade. But the two have settled down since Slade Strikes back and have even teamed up against other enemies to assert this. Anti Cosmo has a respect for Bender that rivals his for Slade's as the two are both capable of making them do what he wants. He and Slade work with him against The League of Darkness and Darkseid before joining forces. The Disney Angels: Like most villains who don't work for Megatron, He doesn't hate them like most heroes. And he always goes out of his way to help them just as using Hades as an reverse mole to get information. Anti Cosmo though did help them with the Joker, Alongside Slade, Bender and Emperor X. Appearances The Beginning (One of the 2 main villains alongside Slade) Slade Strikes Back (One of the main villains again) The V Team Island Adventure ( An Anti Hero and Mentor to the V Team) The Great Time Travel Adventure (Same as above) Legends of Light and Darkness He is contacted by Slade who informs him and the rest of the team about Malefor and his league. Anti Cosmo is personally requested by Slade to come see him in the hopes of working an old trusted friend of theirs. He arrives at Channel Awesome Universe with Slade and follows him to the Nostalgia Chick's house where they find Bender alongside AVGN, Alie, Axl, Axel, Jack Frost, Heloise, Isabella, Phineas and Skipper. As a result they join forces against Malefor. He is the third character to appear in costume as Gandalf the White. Bender mockingly calls him Dumbledore and AC makes fun of Skipper's costume. He also joins in laughing at Axl's costume when he comes in. Alongside the other boys he gets disgusted at Axel's gag crotch. Anti Cosmo alongside Slade and Celes follow Bender to the 2nd location, and comments on Slade seeming like a henpecked husband. He sneaks into an old warehouse and alongside Bender, Skipper, Slade, Heloise and Celes disguises himself as a solider. They are eventually figured though Bender takes action and shoots Saddler's staff out of his hand. Anti Cosmo goes with the others to find INterpol, and he helps Bender with the side effects of his distraction plan. Anti Cosmo figures out with Nostalgia Chick, Jack Bauer and Orion that Jr is using the heroes of INterpol as transports and holding for ransom for the universes. Anti Cosmo helps Bender in explaining the situations to the escapees and hears out Jack Bauer in his telling of plans regarding Malefor. Anti Cosmo is in Darkseid's help and he is not taking shit as he gets the others out and follows Celes with Slade as they cover Orion and Hades. Anti Cosmo before they deal with Khan asks Slade regarding his plan to do Khan. After they leave, Anti Cosmo uses his magic to poof the team in the vents as opposed to go straight forward. While Slade and Bender deal with Khan, Anti Cosmo stumbles upon buttons regarding the security and uses his magic to make it easier for Phineas to shut down. While Phineas is doing just that, Anti Cosmo helps Skipper and Isabella deal with Mitch who is pretty content on taking them down with the ship. After Phineas finishes explain to Will their stuff, Anti Cosmo asks her if she has any questions and when the question regarding biometals come off he has no idea but they're working on it. When the team arrives at Zordon's base, He realizes like the others that Malefor wanted them here. To add salt to it, The Joker shows up back from the dead getting him to tell the others about the clown. In Act 5, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Slade and Skipper wlll get themselves into a situation that reveals a longed await question regarding the robot. What happened with him before he met Dib and after his encounters with Marceline? Anti Cosmo is asked alongside Bender and Skipper to help Slade with his machine. Anti Cosmo as a result is sent to the future with the three to the year 10000. He argues with Slade regarding this and they almost get into a fight, but Bender and Skipper arrive back with the info needed. Anti Cosmo agrees with the others that they need to find a backwards time machine and act as such. Anti Cosmo desperately searches with Slade, Bender and Skipper for one only to find nothing and this goes so far that the quadriuple goes to the very end of Multi-Universal existence it's self. Anti Cosmo sits back to watch it explode with Bender, Slade and Skipper. However a second big bang happens, forming a second Multi-Universe and the four reach the return of their time line. Anti Cosmo informs Bender that Joker puts the graves there to torment him and he breaks Bender out of his sucidalness. Anti Cosmo saves Slade and Skipper from Carnage, Horvath and Saix and Bender furthers by crashing a heavy vehicle into Saix and Carnage. Anti Cosmo gets Horvath off and is chased again by The Joker through his satellite laser. AC goes with Bender, Slade and Skipper and helps Suede, Heloise, Phineas and Isabella kill Ursula. Anti Cosmo overhears Axl and Alie`s plan to marry each other and he tells the others about the announcement as he needs to tell them. When Skipper suggests that they don`t split up, and that they should get involved, Anti Cosmo admits it`s a good idea but feels it`s dangerous. He also learns the locations of the fractions and has Megabyte, Lex, Bowser and Hades spell it out. Anti Cosmo after hearing on the missions send the villains to aid Phineas, Isabella and Suede. Anti Cosmo and Slade find the Model X Fragment which leads into a confrontation with GIovanni and Ozai. Anti Cosmo then informs Nostalgia Critic that he will learn what's going on from the others. Anti Cosmo agrees with Slade on Hiccup's unsualness but does agree that Slade shouldn't judge him. Anti Cosmo welcomes Bowser Jr, and Ventress to the team when they enter the Castle of Slade and him since Anti Cosmo did help him get it. Anti Cosmo then tasks the allies under Slade to destroy the Destroyer while he and Slade go help the heroes. Anti Cosmo then overhears the complexities of traveling through the caves from Hunson and deducts that the mystery of the caves is the key to finding Model Z. Anti Cosmo oversees a path for the four to go on during their trek through the path they're on. When Hades asks about Joker, Anti Cosmo tells Hades that Joker sold his soul before hand for Zubans and since he has no recollection of Abadeer. He can't be in purgatory, so yes he was dead, but not consumed and that he was resurrected by Apokolips ruler Darkseid. Anti Cosmo and the others learn of what happened and he believes that it must be that guy Bender mentioned, Slade thinks Discord but Anti Cosmo thinks someone working for him. Celes, Hades and Anti Cosmo act as Slade's mission control and guide him to Stane. Celes is one of the three chosen partners of Model X. Anti Cosmo and Slade's relationship is also revealed as he knew who Slade truly was and his history. Alongside Slade's other members Anti Cosmo finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Anti Cosmo then sees that Luthor is missing as Lex went to stop Darkseid at the cost of his own life. Anti Cosmo afterwards goes with Slade to fight Malefor and Khan. Anti Cosmo after watching Sumdac betrayal and he believes she is now lost with the death of Aang. Anti Cosmo alongside HIM, Dr. Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Hades, Slade, Mojo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender and the B Team as well as Discord Anti Cosmo prepares for the wedding and tells Suede who's looking for Bender, that he himself is looking for Axel. Anti Cosmo gives the heroes news on their plans to form a large group, though they retire from their trades. Anti Cosmo is one of the only four characters who has seen the end of the Multi-Universe and the creation of another one which was possible through a forwards time machine. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Anti Cosmo and Slade both return and join up with Blue, Bender and Dr. Strange against the Sinisters of Evil and the Children of BlackGarurumon. Anti Cosmo alongside Blue, Death The Kid and Slade is unsure of trusting Discord as he has heard of Discord and what he has done through out the universe as he helped Slade investigate the Dystopia League. Anti Cosmo also meets the Striker Force and joins forces with them. He and Slade stay with the group while the others led by Hades and Celes help Black Star while the two aren't there. Anti Cosmo was contacted by Saul where he and Slade come to see them. Anti Cosmo and Slade also had encounters with a member of both teams and used it to their advantage. They went alone not to put risks on the group. Hearing Batman is alive, Anti Cosmo questions exactly what he wants. He hears of someone else being here from Dr.Strange, so he and Bender go to see him. Then Anti Cosmo reveals to Blue and Aleu that Discord is helping them and tries to ensure them they are fine. Anti Cosmo also tells Batman about Dib's death since Batman questions why him, Slade and Bender are the only ones there. Anti Cosmo and the others meet up with the others and begins to suspect Discord of something alongside Will, Jack Frost and Jack Bauer and has Twilight summon him. Anti Cosmo joins Slade and co in the volcano, he makes it easier for Jack to travel as he can't deal with the heat. After Macbeth steals the tablet he helps Slade, Jack and Gohan steal it back by means of a direct chase. Anti Cosmo talks with Gohan and Suede about their next option after they return from their first island and believe Strange will find something important. Anti Cosmo gives Gold Jesu's Power Gloves to tinker with and tells her this so they can go see him and see what he did with them. Anti Cosmo is against Twilight's idea to bring Dib back with magic as he points in brings people back not in the right mind and states even Jorgen will tell them that there is no true way of bringing someone back from the dead and restoring their sanity in the process as he sees another development in Isabella's mutantism. Anti Cosmo asks Picard for update who states that are speeding up like crazy due to something that have no control over. When Kid and Makoto agree to investigate for Bender, he and Slade suggest to have Chun Li investigate as she's a detective. Anti Cosmo, Suede and Slade all manage to deduct Aleu was kidnapped by Mike Myers. Anti Cosmo meets Jaeris and Zhuge and joins them in getting to the temple that will help them get to the sea temple. Anti Cosmo and Slade make their way to the temple with Jaeris and Zhuge leading the exposition joined by Bender, Skipper and Isabella. Anti Cosmo notices Predaking who tires to take them all out. Anti Cosmo tries to use magic though it's no avail except for it's chest which he exploits when Jaeris distracts it. Anti Cosmo reaches the temple where Zhuge and Jaeris explain about the movement before meeting Kid and Makoto who explain they found nothing else.Anti Cosmo and his friends leave the temple to find GBF trying to take their Apple of Eden. So all 10 of them take them and get them. When Jesse shows up and gets them all out of the situation aware of both Bender and Slade, he also has the Valentine bros, Harkon and Jerry attack the 10 which they do brush off if with difficulty. Afterwards they meet with their friends and Isabella collapses which everyone goes to the hospital. Slade and Anti Cosmo trap the ghost haunting Sunil to let Skipper, Bender and Phineas find him. To their surprise it’s Casper who for some reason isn’t trying to hurt or get the others on Slade and Anti Cosmo. Being surprised they ask how or who send them. They begin wandering through the desrtatied isle where they meet Cruger who he and Slade mistaken for an antromorphic dog. Anti Cosmo heads with Bender and Slade and when Cruger gives them the truth, Anti Cosmo sends it to the governs. Anti Cosmo then destroy the disco ball with the heroes, before getting captured with Slade, Skipper, Bender, Suki, Phineas and Heloise who is busted out by Discord and Suki's quick thinking. After the plan is put in place, Anti Cosmo goes with Bender, Skipper, Slade, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Sora, Casper, Wendy, Discord and Mr.Gold to a different graveyard which has a purpose to the pieces of their treasure while Bender and Skipper are trying to discuss who to bring back from the dead with the star they can access with the pieces and going to find more of the cure.Slade and Anti Cosmo do work on Jack White Act when they see Discord watching Porn and get a boner, they tell him to turn it off when Gold comes in and snarks that this is what they do. Slade meets with the team and Buffy who helps out the main characters with Jack White and the Niburu. They learn to their horror that Jack White was The Joker. Anti Cosmo leaves there and ends up getting directions from Jesse though the heroes can't really trust him.Anti Cosmo and the others escape from jail and watch as Bender with Discord systemically eliminated much of BlackGarurumon's group with poisoned tequila.Anti Cosmo gets back to the team and he with Slade know that Sinister is here and Twilight is mapping out a route with Heloise.Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord and Mr.Gold all insure Bender and Strange enter the castle when Predaking shows up and offers to spare their lives if they tell him where the robot due to the poisoning, Slade refuses as does the other three and Predaking begins chasing them, However Discord and The Striker Force put it down, netted, sedated and cuffed while Discord and Mr.Gold get back to the safety zone. The Four of them and The Striker Force also run into Belle and Hook who shoots Belle in the back with a bullet that eliminates one's memory. Gold furious about this tries to burn Hook alive with it, Discord however throws a car at him. Anti Cosmo joins the team in going to Neverland as Rose has to inform them of what's ahead and they get caught by Pan who knows of Lizbeth and Boomer though thanks to Discord and Isabella they are saved while learning of Harley Quinn was a legacy character due to what they find. Anti Cosmo and co make it to the Courage Kingdom where he joins the villains in interrogation of Predaking.Cruger, Slade, Anti Cosmo and the team learn that BlackGarurumon's allies are there and from Slade's ally Jonas Hodges that they are relocating their base and that must find their next piece of the treasure in the pyramid using inconvenient means. Slade, Anti Cosmo and The Striker Force lead on the pyramid to find their piece which has Starkiller fight the trio of Hans, Jack Welker, Philip Bauer while Slade and Anti Cosmo fight Blue who shows up by coincidence. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr.Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them its resurrection magic which does bring people back temporarily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediately who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr.Gold.Anti Cosmo arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. He, Hook and Slade also manage to find some kyrptonite for them to use. Slade and Anti Comso work with the villains to kill Ultraman where they succeed after singing War with Cas, Bender and Black Star. Slade and Anti Cosmo return to the ship and this is where Dib comes in And Darkwing tries to attack as he believes they're still evil though Skipper and Bender defend him. Slade with all the other villains Hook, Anti Cosmo, Jesse, Russell, Mr. Gold, Anarky and Theodora go through their own trial of honesty in that are they keeping things from each other. Anti Cosmo and Slade as well as Jesse and Russell are both tested on their relationship and it turns out that they really are friends which appeases the door Anti Cosmo works with Slade, Black Star and the villains against the Neo Umbrella Corp. He and Theodora work together to help Black Star fight Cora as his first activity. Afterwards he and Slade save their energy to prepare for the really tricky enemies though they work together to fight Frank Diamico. He works with Black Star, Captain Hook and Slade against Shizon afterwards. He, Slade and Black Star run into Bender, Castiel and Kratos who comes with Celestia who was killed by Wesker and deal with the god Wesker. After Phase one he decides to get Kratos to safety who was injured badly by Wesker before he returns to deal with the released entity with the others. After everything is wrapped up everyone leaves on their own way except him, Slade, Gold, Discord, Kid, Black Star and The B Team and Team Free Will who all stay together for their own reasons as they want to wrap things up and get ceremonies ready for Heloise and GOld. Blackpool Anti Cosmo during Acts 2, 3, 4 and 6 joins up with Soul Eater characters for the first time with Black Star and his group to combat the Templar Order. Anti Cosmo has also heard of Maka Albarn and Soul and learns more about them from Black Star and Kid. Future Warfare Anti Cosmo returns with his and Slade's Ensemble who get involved in a conflict with the Red Lotus and Viking Alliance with the B Team in tow. The two teams learn about this through a future transmission that Slade and Bender discover when the latter is watching the stars and the former is doing his business TGTTA 2 Anti Cosmo returns with the rest of the heroes to serve as one of the main characters with Slade, Hades, Celes and his ensemble alongside Bender and the B Team. Anti Cosmo's past self will also be a main character as well. 15.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpeg 5.jpg 6.jpeg 7.jpg 16.jpg 211.jpg 23.jpg 25.jpg 20121008035542!26.jpg 27.jpg 32.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 99.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby842.jpg 210px-AntiFairies.jpg A Gorey Demise Villains_0011.jpg A Gorey Demise Villains_0012.jpg aac.jpg aac2.jpg ac idea.jpg ac on foop.jpg ad7.jpg Anti Cosmo and Slade -- Playing with The Big Boys now_0003.jpg Anti Cosmo,.jpg Anti Poof 012_0001.jpg CMV - Dib and Anti Cosmo -- Snow and Heat Miser_0004.jpg Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Second in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from The Fairly Odd Parents Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Honorable Villains Category:Partner Category:Villainous Friend Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentors Category:Likable villains Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Husband and Wife Category:Sexy characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Tritagonists Category:On and Off Villains Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Major Characters in The Beginning Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Pawns Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Slade's Ensemble Founders Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Villains in the Beginning Category:Reformed Villains Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Heavy Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deuteragonists in Legends Of Light and Darkness Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Ugly Cute Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daran Norris Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Big Bads Category:Affably Evil Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Main Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2